Austin and Ally Episodes My Version
by maddiegirl56
Summary: You saw the title. Here's how it works: Every time there's a new promo on TV, I write a one-shot for that episode. Easy Peasy. Give it a chance? Thanks! Auslly always!
1. Couples & Careers

**Couples & Careers**

Austin and Ally were standing together in Sonic Boom, acting coupley as usual. Austin was teaching Ally how to play clarinet golf, even though she knew how to play. "I know how to play, Austin," Ally said, smiling. Austin smiled and took his arms away from where they were around her shoulders. "But I never said I didn't like that coupley arm thing you were doing," she added. Austin smiled and put his arms around her again. Ally used the clarinet to hit a golf ball, and it went through a course of instruments and ended up in the French horn. "I got a horn in one!" Ally exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow," Austin said as he high-fived her, "you rock at clarinet golf! How about I take you out to dinner to celebrate?"

"Austin Monica Moon," Ally said, standing behind the counter, "are you asking me out on our first official date?"

"Why, yes I am, Ally I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson! I wanna take you to this cool new magic-themed restaurant, where all your hunger will disappear!" Austin said the last part while making a dramatic gesture and face.

"Great! Pick me up at seven thirty!" Ally said, mimicking Austin's gesture and face.

"Cool!" Austin said. "See you then!" He started walking out of the store.

"Oh, and Austin?" Ally said.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"I am _never _telling you my middle name." Ally smiled flirtatiously. Austin laughed, waved and walked out.

Ally pulled out her flip phone. Everyone told her to get an iPhone, but she loved her flip phone and the word guessing game it did when she was texting. "It's like autocorrect," they said. No, no, no. It was _way _better. She looked in her contacts and started typing Trish's name. After typing Tri, her phone turned it into Trish. Ally smiled and called Trish.

"Ally, I'm working!" Trish said as soon as she answered her phone. This shocked Ally, until Trish continued talking. "Thank you! Now I have a reason to quit. One sec." Ally heard muffled talking and a bit of yelling. Then, Trish said, "'Kay. What's up?"

"I need your help. Austin asked me out on our first date, and-"

"Say no more," Trish cut her off. "I'll be at your house in twenty minutes."

* * *

Austin called Dez on his way home. "Dez, I need you to come over ASAP. Ally and I are going out on our first date in…" he paused to check his watch, "exactly five hours, and I need your opinions when I pick out what I'm gonna wear."

"Yay! I can't believe you two are _finally _going out on your first date! I'll be over in ten minutes!" Austin knew Dez was doing the guy version of fangirling. Austin continued home, excited thoughts running through his head. _I'm actually going on a date with Ally Dawson tonight! Oh my gosh, what am I gonna wear? What are we gonna talk about? What if I get broccoli stuck in my teeth?! Austin, just calm down. Everything will be fine. The date will be great and you'll be fine. _

Finally, Austin arrived at his house. He was about to open the door, when Dez opened it. "Hey, Austin. Took ya long enough. Let's go!" Dez proceeded to run upstairs to Austin's room, with Austin following close behind. "So, go try something on," Dez said, sitting on Austin's bed and grabbing a comic book. Austin walked into his closet and shut the door. He put on a white shirt, purple tie, and silver jacket and pants. He walked out.

"So?" Austin asked nervously.

"I like it! Ally's gonna love it, dude. She _loves_ it when guys wear silver."

"How do you know that?"

"I-Well-Uh-"

"You read her book?"

"Don't tell her! I love my life! And my gingerbread family!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. So, we still have, like, four hours until the date. What do you wanna do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I gotta teach you manners." _Uh oh, _Austin thought.

* * *

"Trish, how many more dresses are you gonna make me try on? How many did you even bring?" Ally whined.

"C'mon, this is the last one," Trish said, tossing a red dress to Ally. Ally caught it, sighed, and walked into her closet to change. Trish read a magazine and saw a picture of Austin and Ally holding hands. She smiled.

"Trish, please tell me this is the one," Ally said, walking out of the closet.

"Oh yes. That's the one," Trish said smiling. The dress was a red one-shoulder dress that cut off just above the knee. Ally smiled and grabbed a pair of red heels to go with it. Ally set the heels by her bedroom door and looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's already seven!" Ally exclaimed. "Trish, you need to do my hair and makeup!"

"Eh, I can do it in forty-five, easy."

"He's picking me up at seven thirty."

"It's Austin."

"Touché." Ally sat down at her vanity and watched Trish do her hair through the mirror. It was a simple 'do. Just swept over one shoulder and curled, but Ally loved it. Then, Trish did simple makeup. Dark mascara. Nude eye shadow, but with light shimmer. Light blush. Tinted lip gloss. When Trish was finished, Ally looked at the mirror, smiled, and then looked at the clock. "Good job, Trish! It's only seven twenty-five!" Ally quickly put her shoes on and walked downstairs to wait for Austin.

"What do you wanna do while we wait?" Trish asked.

"There's only five minutes 'till he gets here. Now four," Ally replied.

"Sweetie, this is Austin we're talking about. You may be dating, but he's still Austin," Trish pointed out. Just then, the clock ticked to seven thirty, and the doorbell rang. Ally gave Trish an 'I-told-you-so' look, and Trish just raised her eyebrows in surprise. Ally opened the door.

"Hey, Austin!" she said cheerily. His mouth just hung open as he looked at her.

When Trish appeared next to Ally, Austin quickly shut his mouth and regained his composure. "You-Uh-I mean-You look great," he finally managed. Ally blushed. "So, you ready to go?" he said, offering his arm.

"Yeah," she said, taking it. She said goodbye to Trish and they started walking toward Austin's car.

"Have her back by ten, or you answer to me!" Trish shouted from the doorway. "I'll be waiting up!" Both Austin and Ally knew Trish really would wait at Ally's house, but only so she could get the details on the date the minute Ally got home.

"Will do!" Austin replied, smiling. He opened Ally's door for her, and she got in the car. Austin walked around and hopped in the driver's seat. The drive to the restaurant was full of talking and laughs. Finally, they arrived. Austin and Ally walked hand-in-hand inside.

"Austin for two," Austin said to the hostess.

"Ah, yes. You're right here. Reservation for seven forty-five," the hostess said, smiling. Ally was impressed. Austin saw the look on her face and smiled and winked. The hostess showed the couple to their table and gave them both menus. "Your waiter will be right with you," she said cheerily. Austin thanked her and picked up the menu.

"So, do you know what you're getting?" Ally asked. Austin shrugged.

"Probably the lasagna. What about you?"

"Same. But, with pickles on the side," Ally added. They laughed. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the waiter appeared. Ally nearly fell off her seat and Austin screamed girlishly. They both blushed and smiled.

"I'm Al the Magnificent, and I'll be your waiter this evening," he said. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah," Austin said. "I'll have a diet coke and the lasagna, and the lady will have lemonade and the lasagna, but with pickles on the side." Austin rushed the last part before Ally could cut in. He just winked at her. Ally smiled. Al the Magnificent pulled all their food out of his hat. Austin and Ally were in awe.

"Enjoy your meal," Al said, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Austin and Ally started eating. They had an amazing time on the date, laughing and talking like they normally would, except this time, they both knew this was the start of something magical. They ate pancakes for desert. All too soon, Austin paid the bill, and they left the restaurant. It was nine fifty-nine when they stood in front of Ally's house.

"I had a great time tonight, Austin," Ally said. Austin smiled.

"Me, too." Then, Austin leaned in and kissed her. He knew this was only their second kiss, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to the sparks he felt. They pulled away as ten o'clock rolled around. They hugged, said goodbye, and Ally walked inside to hear the final chime on the grandfather clock in the hall way.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed. Ally figured her dad was still at work, as Trish would never yell if Ally's dad was asleep in the house. "Deets. Now."

"It was fun. The place was nice. He ordered for me and all that stuff. And he kissed me when we said goodbye. Normal date stuff."

"HE KISSED YOU?! OMG ALLY THIS IS HUGE!" Trish shouted, probably waking up the whole neighborhood. Ally nodded slightly and Trish pulled her into a hug. They both ended up squealing like fangirling chipmunks. "Well, I gotta get home. I start my new job in the morning."

"Bye, Trish," Ally said.

"Bye. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Austin and Dez walked into Sonic Boom happily. "Hey Ally. Hey Trish," they said at the same time.

"Hi," the girls said. Silence ensued.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Dez asked.

"We could go to the beach," Ally suggested.

"Yes! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" Austin exclaimed. "Meet you guys there in an hour!" With that, he ran out of the store, with Dez following.

"We've all been waiting for you to say that. C'mon, let's go get ready," Trish said.

An hour later, the four friends arrived at the beach for a day of fun, friends, and fruity mint swirl. The perfect day ended with Austin and Ally kissing in the water and Trish and Dez 'Aww"-ing in the background.

* * *

**Yeah. Told ya it was weird. Whatevs... Who's excited for Couples and Careers?! MEEEEEEEE! So, thanks for reading and please review! Love you ALL!**

**~Maddie :)**


	2. Spas & Spices

**Hi! Wow, this took a while. Uhmmm, it's not my favorite. It's kinda fluffy near the end, but I dunno I don't really like the way I ended it. Well, anyways, I'M SO MAD! CALUM WORTHY'S IN PHOENIX AND I CAN'T GO SEE HIM CUZ I'LL BE AT A BAT MITZVAH! Anyways, listening to Rags music. Judge me. I dare you. Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Austin & Ally? Didn't think so.**

* * *

**Spas and Spices**

Austin walked into Sonic Boom with a certain bounce in his step. He was just so proud of his girlfriend! She was going to be on the cover of a magazine! When Austin didn't see her in the store, he walked up to the practice room.

"Hey, Ally," he said as he walked in.

"Hi," she replied while Trish, who was standing next to her, just nodded.

"So, you said you wanted me here earlier than usual. Any reason?" Austin continued.

"Yeah, I dunno what pose to do for the cover."

"I've been telling her to do this," Trish struck a strange diva-ish pose, "but she won't listen."

"That's because she wants to look cool. You called the right rising popstar, Als." Austin struck his signature pose, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course, she'll listen to you. She always does. Why listen to your best friend since kindergarten when you have a boyfriend you met a year ago to listen to?" Trish said, jealousy dripping in her voice.

"Why don't I combine both of your poses?" Ally suggested before Austin could say anything else. Ally crossed her arms like Austin and puckered her lips like Trish. Just then, Dez walked in. "Hi, Dez," Ally said, still in the pose.

"Oh, Ally. I'm flattered, but I would never do that to Austin," Dez replied. Ally rolled her eyes and slapped his chest.

"She wasn't flirting with you, stupid," Trish said.

"She was striking the worst pose in the history of posing," Austin added. Ally gave him a look. "But she still looked beautiful while doing it!" he continued quickly.

"Anyways," Trish said, "you can think of new poses while you and I go to the spa that I got a job at!"

"I'd love to, Trish, but I can't. I promised Dez I'd help him with his spice test. Chuck bet him he could eat spicier food, so he needs to train."

"Aw, c'mon, Als. Go take a spa day. You totally deserve it. I'll help Dez with his spicy food thingy," Austin said, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder.

"I still have to pick up my dress from the drycleaners, and I have to pick up a necklace from my grandmother for the photo shoot," Ally said.

"Consider it done," Austin replied.

"Are you sure?" Austin nodded. "Thanks, Austin," Ally said as she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay, enough Auslly. You guys are cute, but I made an appointment. Ally and I gotta go," Trish said as she proceeded to drag Ally out of the practice room. Ally just waved, blew a kiss, and thanked Austin again.

"Okay, Austin, you and me are going to go buy all the spiciest foods ever, and then we're going to eat them," Dez said.

"Wait, I didn't know I had to eat the spicy stuff, too! Dez, I hate spicy food! I can't eat it! No way!" Austin protested.

"You're doing this for Ally," Dez said. "She knows you hate it. Imagine how proud she'll be that you ate all that spicy food that makes you cry. She might hug you, or kiss you…" Austin was already out the door. "He's so easy," Dez said to himself as he skipped out of the room and downstairs to where Austin was already unpacking a bag of extremely spicy food. "How did you- You know what? I'm not even gonna ask."

"All I did was find your backpack and unpack it," Austin said. Dez went over to the counter and picked up a volcano pepper. "Ugh, I _hate _those," Austin said, shivering.

"Ah, good times, good times," Dez said, chuckling as he recalled the memory. "You know, orange and sweaty is _not _your color." Austin rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get started."

* * *

"Appointment for four o'clock," Trish said to the young girl at the counter in the spa.

"Trish, aren't you supposed to be-" she started.

"Shhhh, Lucy. I know it's my shift, but I wouldn't be working anyways, and my friend here really needs a day of relaxation, so can you just not tell Ilene I'm not working and let us get our massages and such?" Ilene was the owner of the spa, and she could be pretty scary. Lucy was a nice girl, but she was even more of a goody-two-shoes than Ally. Let that sink in. Lucy looked around nervously, probably for Ilene.

"Trish, it's your shift though. You're supposed to be working." Trish gave her a look. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said, looking around again. Trish smirked. "Massage table. Go." Ally and Trish quickly walked over to the massage tables.

"Wow," Ally said. Trish had told her about Lucy on the way over. "You can make anyone break the rules." Trish didn't reply. She was already on the table, getting a massage.

* * *

After Austin cleaned himself up (he ended up all sweaty again after eating all the spicy food), he left Dez to watch the store (not one of his best decisions) as he went to the drycleaners to pick up Ally's dress.

"Ally Dawson," Austin said to the woman in charge. She was old and wrinkly. She reminded him of a dried apple.

"Of course, sweetheart," the woman said. Now, she reminded him of Ally's grandmother, who was a sweet, frail old woman. The woman went to the back to get Ally's dress. Austin thanked the woman and paid her, making a mental note to sneak the money Ally gave him back into her wallet.

As Austin was walking back to Sonic Boom (the drycleaner's was on the other side of the mall), he looked at the dress. It was a deep purple with colorful sequins covering it. The dress was a spaghetti strap dress that he estimated will cut off right above the knee. He also knew she would look gorgeous in it. Especially if she had dark eye makeup to make her eyes pop more than they already did, and if she wore her hair swept off to one side like she did at Trish's quincenera, and if she wore those dark purple heels to match, and if-

His train of thought was interrupted when he ran into the glass doors of Sonic Boom. He pushed the doors open, and Dez said, "Allyland again?" Austin just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I got the dress. How'd it go with the store?" Austin said as he quickly walked up to the practice room and hung the dress in the closet. When he came back down, Dez started explaining all that had happened.

"Well, no one really came in. They'd be halfway in the door, see me at the register, and run away screaming. I have no idea why, though. I wasn't even wearing my monster mask," the redhead said, oblivious to the fact that those people had probably seen the shenanigans he got himself into and were scared they might get zalien goo splattered over them.

"Wonder why," Austin replied, shaking his head at his clueless friend. "I gotta go to Ally's grandma's house to pick up that necklace. Please try not to do anything that'll get you killed, and then me the victim of murder by Ally."

"Don't worry, buddy," Dez called as Austin walked out of the store.

* * *

"So," Ally said as she and Trish were waiting for their nails to dry, "what's the latest on you and Dez?" Ally knew this topic made Trish squirm. She secretly had a crush on the crazy, freckled redhead, and Ally had figured it out. Now, she wouldn't shut up about it.

"Ally," Trish whined, "you know I don't like this topic!" Ally just blinked, a signal that said 'Exactly. Now tell me the latest.' Ally knew Dez liked Trish, too, but Trish wouldn't believe it. "There is no latest," she finally said. "We're still best friends, and that's it, I swear." _Best friends, _Ally thought to herself, _one step closer. _

"Mmhmm," was all she said, a sassy tone in her voice and look on her face. Trish rolled her eyes. "You know," Ally added, "that's what Austin and I used to say. Remember? 'We're just friends, Trish, I swear.' Isn't that what I said? Well, look at Austin and me now. We'll probably end up as Hollywood's 'it' couple, once we totally make it. And we will, together. And then, we'll get married on the beach and have two kids named Autumn and Abby. And then, we'll-"

"Ally, honey, you're in Austinland again."

"Sorry."

"I think our nails are dry." The two girls went behind the counter, where Trish took some money out of the cash register and put it back in. Rolling her eyes, Ally actually paid for their spa day.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson," Austin said as Ally's grandmother opened the door.

"Austin! Long time no see, sweetheart!" Lucille Dawson said as she pulled the blonde teenager into a hug. The woman was sixty-six years old, but he could swear she was in her early fifties. He hugged her back as he wondered how he had received the nickname 'Sweetheart' from every old woman in Miami. "C'mon in!" she said as she pulled away from the hug and stepped aside so Austin could step in the old cottage. He could swear her house came from out of a fairytale, and Ally said that's why she loved her grandma's house.

"I'm here to pick up the necklace Ally's gonna wear for the photo shoot," he said.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Dawson said. "I'm so proud of my little Ally. I still can't believe you got her over her stage fright! Thank you for that. She deserves to be heard. She's so talented."

"I know," Austin said, smiling as he thought of his amazing girlfriend, "but that was all her. I just gave her the final push."

"Whatever you say," she said. "Speaking of talent, I got your latest album, and it's amazing! You, sir, are definitely going to make it big."

"Wow, thank you," Austin replied, letting out a small chuckle. "You have Ally to thank. She's the mastermind. I'm just the performing monkey," he joked.

"Well, you are still a true talent, Mr. Moon. I'll go get the necklace. Want a cookie? They're on the counter. Your favorite."

Austin thanked her and rushed to grab a chocolate chip cookie. Ally's grandma made the _best _chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go, honey," Ally's grandma said, handing Austin a gold necklace with small diamonds on the heart-shaped charm.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dawson. See you soon!" Austin said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Ally and Trish walked into Sonic Boom to a strange sight. Austin and Dez were actually managing the store. No fires. No food. No broken instruments. Just happy customers.

"Should I be scared?" Ally asked.

"Nope," Austin said. "And Dez won the spicy food contest! Take that Chuck!"

"Congrats, Dez!" Ally said happily. "And I gotta give it to you guys, I thought the store would be reduced to ashes by the time we got back."

"Same here," Trish remarked.

"Well, everything's in order," Dez said.

"Als, your dress and the necklace are up in the practice room. The photographer called; he's gonna be here in an hour," Austin added.

"Thanks so much, Austin!" Ally said, walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"A hug? I get your stuff and keep the store in order and all I get is a hug?" Austin said selfishly, pouting like a child. Ally smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned in for a kiss. Austin smiled as he kissed back. "Much better," he said when they pulled away.

"Gross, guys," Trish said.

"Aw, c'mon, they're adorable," Dez argued. Trish rolled her eyes in agreement. Austin and Ally laughed.

"Okay, now go get ready. I've been dying to see you in that dress since I picked it up," Austin said, giving Ally a gentle push towards the stairs. Ally giggled and walked up to the practice room. Austin sighed with a smile on his face as he leaned against the counter.

"I swear, you two are like a couple from some Disney television show," Trish noted.

"For once, I agree with her," Dez stated. Austin just nodded.

"What can I say? We're the perfect match." Trish and Dez smiled at how in love their best friends were. Just then, the door to the practice room opened. Ally walked out of the practice room, and the three friends watched her descend the stairs. Ally was wearing her hair swept to the side the way Austin had imagined, and she was wearing her dark purple heels. Austin smiled at the fact that he had known what she was going to wear. The necklace hung around her neck, a nice small accent to her pale skin.

"Yep. I was right," Austin said.

"About?" Ally asked.

"You look amazing. I dunno how I'm gonna be able to let you outta my sight," Austin replied. Ally giggled.

"You won't have to. You guys are gonna be there. The photographer wants a few shots of team Austin for future reference. I'm bringing some more casual clothes so I fit in when it's the four of us," Ally said, now talking to Trish and Dez as well as Austin.

"Cool! I get to ride in a limo!" Dez said.

"I wonder if anyone left any money in there," Trish said to herself.

"You mean you're gonna have to change out of that dress?" Austin asked sadly. Ally nodded. "Awww! No!" Austin said, hugging Ally tightly. Ally chuckled and hugged Austin back.

"It's okay. You'll survive," she said.

"No I won't! I'm gonna die!" Ally pulled away from the hug.

"If you die, then you won't get to see me in my prom dress."

"On second thought, I think I'll survive," Austin said, remembering the frilly light pink strapless dress Ally had ready for the prom at the end of the school year. Ally laughed and ruffled her boyfriend's hair. Then, she got a call. She answered it, and then hung up.

"Limo's here! Let's go!" Team Austin walked out of the mall to the parking lot. About halfway there, Ally started stumbling, saying her feet hurt, so Austin carried her bridal style the rest of the way.

The four friends partied and sang along to their favorite songs on the half hour ride to the studio where the photo shoot was taking place. When some of Austin's songs came on, they would take turns singing each line in weird voices, all ending up cracking up halfway through the song.

Finally, they arrived at the studio, and the foursome walked inside to see the photographer waiting.

"I decided to just wait here," he said with a thick British accent. "Now, Miss Dawson, if you would just stand in front of the green screen, and strike some poses for me." He turned on some music, which just so happened to be Austin's latest album. While Ally posed, Austin, Trish, and Dez rocked out on air guitars. Through all this, Austin's eyes never left Ally. "Okay," the photographer, whose name was Eric, said, "Ally, if you will go change into your more casual clothes, we'll get some shots of Team Austin."

While Ally was changing, the other three took some funny pictures, one of which was of Austin and Dez each kissing Trish's cheeks while Trish went cross-eyed. Trish's right cheek, which Dez had kissed, was tingling after that. Finally, Ally walked out, carrying her dress, shoes, and necklace. She had taken her hair down, and she set her clothes on a chair as she walked over to the rest of Team Austin.

They posed for another half hour, some photos individual, some doubles, and some of the four of them. Some photos were silly, and some were just them smiling. Finally, Eric said, "And now we need some cute pictures of our favorite couple." Austin and Ally positioned themselves in front of the green screen.

Austin kissed Ally's cheek in one, and vice versa in another. In one, Austin was behind Ally, his arms wrapped around her waist. Another was of them hugging. In yet another one, they were kissing, and you could see the smiles on both their faces. They also struck some silly yet equally adorable poses, such as Ally jumping on Austin's back, and him holding her up while both had surprised facial expressions.

Eric also wanted cute couple pictures of Trish and Dez, but neither of them told him they weren't dating. In the last picture of the day, the two couples were kissing, the girls in the middle and the boys on the outside. All too soon, the photo shoot was over. Dez asked Trish out on a date on the way back to the limo, Trish accepting of course, while Ally just squealed and hugged Austin.

"Now we can double date!" Ally said in the limo.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Austin asked Dez.

"ZALIEN MOVIE MARATHON!" the boys shouted as they did their signature 'What up?' handshake.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Trish said to Ally as they watched their crazy boyfriends. Ally just shook her head, smiled, and leaned into Austin's shoulder.

* * *

**Yup. Now I'm listening to Want U Bad. Don'tcha just love Pandora? Anywhoozles, that's Spas and Spices. BA BAM! Btw, did anyone see Ross's latest Keek? I'm like well hello there Ross and Rocky. So, yeah. You know what I'm gonna say. Thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than food!**


	3. Solos & Stray Kitties

**Hey! Okay, I know I'm like a week late but please don't hate me I've been super busy! Plus, this is over 5,000 words so yeah! Okay, the ending is rushed. Like, really rushed, so please don't hate me on that cuz I already know. Also, I'm obviously skipping Boy Songs and Badges, and I dunno if I'm doing Tracks and Trouble. It depends on how much time I have. So yeah, please don't hate. Disclaimer: _Do you own Austin and Ally? _Nope. _Why? _Not sure. Maybe because I don't possess the genious it took to come up with this magical show. _Oh. Sorry I asked. _You should be. I don't like to talk about it. Now go away you stupid voice in my head.**

* * *

**Solos & Stray Kitties**

Dez and Trish walked into Sonic Boom hand-in-hand and made disgusted faces at what they saw. "I know the store is closed, but must you guys do that in here?" Trish whined. Austin and Ally jumped apart, startled by her voice. Austin rolled his eyes.

"First off, we had no idea you were here and secondly, you and Dez kiss all the time in front of us and do we complain?" he said.

"Yes," Trish deadpanned.

"Nuh uh!" Ally said childishly.

"Actually you kinda do," Dez said.

"Oh, so now she's your girlfriend you always take her side?" Austin said, clearly annoyed. Dez nodded sheepishly. Austin and Ally rolled their eyes.

"As cute as you two are, your cheesiness is kind of overwhelming," Trish remarked as she watched the couple's synchronized eye-rolling.

"Puh-lease, Trish. You guys are _way _cheesier than us," Ally told her, Austin nodding in agreement.

"As if!" Trish said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You guys are the best friends who fell for each other!"

"And you guys are the ones who hated each other, and then realized they were perfect for each other," Ally countered.

"You guys hug longer than is probably healthy!" Trish said, starting to get frustrated.

"You guys kiss longer than is probably healthy," Austin retorted.

"Dez! Help me!" Trish sighed exasperatedly.

"Actually, Trish, I have to take Auslly's side on this," Dez said, using the couple name Trish had come up with. They used it as a shorter way to say 'Austin and Ally'. "We're cheesier than that part in Love Dies when Jason and Jessica are reunited after three years of Jessica thinking Jason's dead."

"Oh yeah! I love that movie!" Ally exclaimed.

"Gosh, man, that part gets me every time," Austin said, wiping a fake tear. "The way they make eye contact from across the park, and they run to each other," Austin started as he and Ally started reenacting his explanation in slow motion. "And then they finally come together and he does this." Austin and Ally ran into each other's arms, and Austin picked her up and spun her. When he put her down, they leaned in for a long kiss that, in the movie, would have communicated what Jason and Jessica had been feeling those past three years.

"You didn't have to reenact it. We all saw it together, remember?" Dez said.

"I know," Austin replied.

"You just wanted an excuse to kiss her, didn't you?" Trish deadpanned, accepting the fact that she lost the argument.

"Yep," Austin said, nodding and smiling goofily. Ally just smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Anyway, so time for that Team Austin slash Team Ally meeting," Trish said as she pulled her own boyfriend away from the very breakable glass instrument decorations.

"Who are we gonna talk about first?" Austin wondered aloud as he sat on a bench near the entrance of Sonic Boom.

"Trish and I found a way to figure that out," Dez replied happily. He then proceeded to press a red button on a remote. Austin and Ally prepared themselves for the store to explode or for kangaroos to fall from the sky (hey, anything can happen with Dez), but luckily a cardboard cutout of Austin and Ally just popped up from the floor.

"Aw, cute picture," Ally said, "but why are there targets on us?" she asked, pointing to the two colorful targets placed on the picture.

"Dez is gonna shoot a bow and arrow at the targets, and whoever he lands on first is the first person we talk about," Trish explained.

"And I'll wear this blindfold so you guys don't think I'm picking favorites," Dez continued, putting on said blindfold and picking up the bow and arrow.

"Dez, this is a bad i-" Ally started, but she was cut off by the sound of a rack of tambourines clambering to the ground.

"You missed," Austin stated plainly. Dez went to go clean up the tambourines, not wanting the lecture from Ally for the seventeenth time that week.

"We'll just talk about Austin first," Trish said, taking a seat across from Austin. Ally took her seat next to Austin, their sides touching. "Austin, you asked me to book more gigs, more rehearsal space, and update your website. I'm happy to say that those things are officially on my 'To Do List!'"

"And I'm officially," Austin started, frustrated with his lazy manager, but seeing her face he changed the ending of his sentence, "okay with that!" Trish smirked and nodded.

"Ally, you asked me to create a website for you and ask Jimmy Starr for a record deal! I'm also happy to report that both of those are done!" Trish said.

"No fair!" Austin whined as Dez joined them and sat by Trish. Ally rolled her eyes at Austin's childishness. "She always does stuff for you because she's your best friend! Well, what about her best friend's _boyfriend_, not to mention your best guy friend!" Austin complained.

"Aw, why don't we go out for ice cream later? Will that make you feel better?" Ally said to Austin to try to calm him down. Austin nodded eagerly. "Okay, right after this meeting, we'll go, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Austin replied.

"_Anyways,_" Trish said, "Website's up, and I uploaded the video of you and Austin performing 'You Can Come to Me,' as well as a bio page with information about you. There's also an ad for Sonic Boom on there 'cause why not, right?" Ally nodded, smiling. "About Jimmy and the record deal, he said it's not a good idea," Trish said with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"That no good hack wouldn't know talent if it slapped him over the head!" Dez shouted angrily.

"He signed me," Austin said, standing up.

"That guy _knows _what he's doing," Dez decided. Austin smirked and looked over at Ally, his face falling.

"I'm sorry Als," Austin said, hugging his girlfriend, who had stood up. "You're _so _talented! I have no idea why he wouldn't want to sign you."

"I get it," Ally said. "It wouldn't be right for the both of us to be signed to the same label. We'd be competing for his attention, and I don't wanna do that, and I guess he doesn't want us doing that, either." Austin nodded.

"We'll find something else for you," Austin said.

"Already done!" Trish said.

"Oooh what is it?" Dez asked, jumping up and down like the man-child he was.

"I booked Ally to audition for a chance to sing in front of some big-name record execs!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yes!" the other three fourths of Team Austin shouted, Ally and Trish hugging while Austin and Dez did their 'What Up?' handshake.

"Wait, what if I don't make the audition? Then, I won't get to sing for anyone," Ally said worriedly.

"Did _the _Ally Dawson just say something negative?" Trish asked mockingly.

"I think so," Dez said, catching on.

"C'mon, Als. We all know you're gonna blow everyone away. Admit you agree," Austin told her.

"I can't," she said. "I would sound like I have a bigger ego than you," she continued, talking to Austin. Trish, Dez, and Austin laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Trish said.

"Yeah you guys hang out, like, twenty-four, seven," Dez continued, taking the words out of Trish's mouth.

"Don't forget that I compliment you about _everything,_" Austin added, smiling. Ally nodded.

"You guys are right. I'm gonna rock those peasants' socks off!" she exclaimed determinedly. The four friends laughed at her statement.

"The audition's at four, and it's noon right now. Do you have a song you're gonna sing?" Trish said.

"Nope," Ally replied. "I should probably go find one or write one. I guess I'll see you guys at three thirty so we can all go down together?" The other three nodded.

"See you later," Trish said.

"Good luck, Ally," Dez said, not being random for once.

"Bye, Als," Austin said, hugging his girlfriend. He, along with Trish and Dez, walked out of the store, probably to go to lunch at Mini's.

* * *

Austin, Trish, and Dez sat at Mini's talking about everything from Dougie the Dolphin to Dez's crazy pets. "Speaking of my pets," Dez said, "my alligator just got out of the bathtub and my brother's going crazy." With that, he got up and ran home to somehow put the alligator back in its place.

"You're best friends with him because…?" Trish said.

"You're dating him because…?" Austin countered. The pair looked at each other and laughed. "I wonder how Ally's doing on finding a song."

"She just texted me saying she had the first verse of the song. I guess she's writing one," Trish replied. "I hope she'll sing it to us before the audition."

"Yeah, same here. She probably will, though. You know her, she'll probably be asking a million times if it's okay." Trish nodded in agreement. "We should head back. It's five till three thirty, and Ally likes punctuality."

"I can't believe you know what the word punctuality means," Trish said, shocked, as they stood up from the table. Austin chuckled, and they walked in silence towards Sonic Boom.

* * *

Ally sat at the piano in the practice room, smiling as she finished her song. The song was inspired by Austin, and she wondered if he would figure it out. He probably would. The poor blonde got bad grades in school, but she had no idea why; he was one of the smartest people she knew. He could easily calculate the exact change a customer needed within ten seconds. He could estimate the correct amount of any ingredient for pancakes (but he made those every day, so she could understand this). He knew the names of every state in alphabetical order, along with their exact location and capital. Sure, English wasn't his best subject. Large words confused him, and he couldn't write poetry for his life (he claimed this was why he couldn't write songs, but she thought he just couldn't find inspiration for either).

She snapped herself back to reality. "Ally, stay focused," she scolded herself. She could just think Austin's name and get distracted so easily. She had just been thinking for seven minutes about Austin and his intelligence. She decided to play the song one more time, to be sure it was perfect. Her fingers began to glide over the piano keys as she started to sing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me __Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
_You're a bad idea_  
_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you I know it's no good_  
_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_And the sparks fly..._

Suddenly, she heard clapping in the background. Trish, Austin, and Dez (who had come back with a good report that the alligator was back in its place and his brother was safe) were standing in the doorway, and they must have heard her singing.

"Ugh! You taught them to do that too?" Ally complained to her boyfriend. He just smiled and nodded.

"Good song, Ally," Trish said.

"Yeah!" Dez agreed. "It's so good, even my gingerbread family would love it. And they're really picky with their music."

"Uh, thanks," she said uncertainly. She was pretty sure what Dez just said was a compliment, but it's Dez, so you never know.

"Bad idea, Ally? Really? I am so _not _a bad idea!" Austin whined. Ally rolled her eyes. "And my eyes are brown, not green. C'mon now. And next time it rains, I'll meet you at the park," he said, winking. Ally laughed.

"Hey, it works for the song, okay? Stop complaining," she replied.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go to the audition," Trish urged.

"Wait! I forgot to warm up my voice!" Dez shouted.

"Not your audition, my audition," Ally said.

The four friends walked to Austin's car. He blasted his album on the way there, and the other three complained at first about his ego, but they all ended up just singing along at the top of their lungs.

Finally, they arrived at the studio where the audition was. Austin, Trish, and Dez got out of the car, but Ally didn't. "You know what, guys? I think I'm fine just being a songwriter and not singing, you know what I mean? I had stage fright for a reason, and maybe I'm just not meant to be on stage. I think we should just go-" Austin cut Ally off and pulled her out of the car.

"C'mon, Als. I know you're nervous, but you'll do great! Remember? Rocking those peasants' socks off?" Ally sighed, but didn't argue when they started walking to the building.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…" a young woman muttered, pointing at a girl Ally's age as she said each number. "Eleven!" she finished happily when Ally walked in with her friends. "You're all here! Great!"

"What is _that?_" a tall blonde girl whispered to another raven-haired girl of the same height. The raven-haired girl shrugged and she, along with her blonde friend, looked at Ally with disgust.

"Okay, ladies, Val isn't quite ready yet so just chill here in the waiting room for about ten minutes, and then we'll get these auditions started!" the young woman, whose name tag read _Rachel _said cheerily. With that, she went back to a different room, probably to do more work.

"Hi! I'm DJ," a red-headed girl with a splattering of freckles across her nose said as she walked up to Ally. "Short for Danielle Jessica, blame my parents for that," she continued, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Ally, short for Ally," Ally replied and the girls laughed. "And this is Trish, Dez, and Austin."

"Oh, yeah! The internet sensation and his amazing team! You're the songwriter! I _love _the songs you write. And Austin, you're really talented," DJ said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"You too, and thanks," Austin said, saying 'thanks' at the same time as Ally. "Jinx!" Austin shouted. Ally laughed and rolled her eyes. "You owe me a pancake!"

"I thought it was a soda?" DJ said.

"It is, but when it comes to Austin, anything and everything is pancakes," Trish said.

"Mmhm. One time, we went to a baseball game when we were kids and he threw a huge fit when they didn't sell pancakes at the concession stand," Dez said.

"Interesting," DJ replied. "Oh, by the way, Ally, I would keep Austin away from Erica and Asher," she said, referring to the two girls who had talked about Ally earlier.

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up. I'm guessing they're-" Ally started, but she got cut off.

"The most beautiful and talented girls in Miami!" Erica, the blonde, said, walking up to them. Ally nodded in understanding at why these girls should be avoided.

"Austin Moon! We didn't expect to see you here!" Asher exclaimed with a smile on her pale face. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I came to support Ally," he replied, knowing what kinds of girls these were.

"Oh, you mean _that?_" Erica said, pointing a French-tipped finger towards Ally, who was talking to DJ and Trish.

"I think you mean _her, _and yes," Austin said.

"Why?" Asher asked, a truly confused look on her elegant features.

"'Cause she's my girlfriend," Austin said, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend.'

"You mean to say that you, _the _Austin Moon, are dating your songwriter, the most-" Erica started.

"Amazing, beautiful, kind, talented, and perfect girl I know? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Austin said, cutting her off. He hated fangirls who bashed on Ally because they wanted him for themselves. Then again, he could never _hate _his fans, but he sure did get annoyed with those that didn't like Ally.

Asher rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Erica," she said. The pair walked over to where Ally, DJ, and Trish were on the other side of the waiting room. Austin nudged Dez when he saw Trish's eyes narrow more and more with each word Erica and Asher were saying to DJ and Ally. Dez rushed over to make sure his girlfriend didn't do anything she'd regret. Ally and DJ walked over to Austin while Erica and Asher screamed as Dez failed to hold Trish away from them.

"What'd they say?" Austin asked the girls.

"Oh, you know, the usual stereotypical stuff. Ugly, fat, untalented," DJ said boredly.

"Along with the whole 'Just because you're Austin's songwriter doesn't mean you can sing' thing," Ally continued.

"They think we can't sing. Ha! Did you hear them practicing?" DJ said. As if on cue, Erica and Asher started singing after Dez took Trish away. Austin vaguely recognized the lyrics of "Illusion," but a dying whale would be more on-key than these girls.

"Oh, and they said something about 'getting revenge,' 'eliminating the competition,' and 'having Austin to themselves,'" Ally added, using air quotes when appropriate. Austin laughed.

"Even if they were the only two girls left on Earth, I wouldn't date them." The rest of Team Austin and DJ laughed with him. Just then, Rachel came back out.

"Okay, guys! Val's ready! Go in there and rock her socks off!" she said cheerily. The eleven girls auditioning filed into the room. Austin, Trish, and Dez took seats on the couches in the room.

"She's totally got this," Trish said.

"Got what?" Dez asked.

"I agree," Austin said, ignoring Dez's question. "Erica and Asher won't beat her, and she's amazing. I hope DJ sticks up for her if Erica and Asher get at her again. I mean, yeah, she's strong, but I dunno how she'll handle them ganging up on her. DJ seems like the type of person who could beat them up with her pinkie finger, you know?"

"Yeah," Trish agreed.

"I still have no idea what we're talking about," Dez said.

"Dez, why don't you go get us Starbucks? I think we'll be here a while," Trish said, taking care of the situation.

"Okay!" the redhead said happily, getting up to go to the Starbucks across the street.

"Anyway, I hate to think that Ally's getting hate like this 'cause she's dating me," Austin said, continuing the conversation.

"Same here, but we both have to realize that she's not the same girl she was when you first came into Sonic Boom last summer. I mean, back then, she was so shy and couldn't even sing in front of her own father. Now, she's over her stage fright and more confident in herself. And she only has you to thank," Trish replied, comforting her friend.

"I guess you're right, but we both know she's still the same fragile Ally deep down, and who knows how much is too much?" Austin reasoned. Trish nodded. "I've posted twits about the hate, and none of the girls are stopping. I mean, don't get me wrong, a lot of them wanted us together and ship us hardcore, but others…" he trailed off.

"We'll find a way to do something about it," Trish said encouragingly. Austin nodded.

"Wait, what if I get _kidnapped _and they make me break up with Ally or I die!? I can't do it, Trish! I just can't! I'm gonna die! Or what if they kidnap Ally and hurt her?! I would literally _DIE! _Trish, what are we going to do?! I can't live like this! I just know something's gonna happen to her!" Austin gripped Trish's shoulders like they were the only things anchoring him to Earth. His face was full of stress and concern.

"AUSTIN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Trish shouted, slapping him across the face. He immediately released his hold on her shoulders, his hands flying to his now reddening cheek.

"Ow!"

"You know that'll never happen. You're just stressed about this audition, yeah? She'll get in. I'm ninety-nine percent sure." Austin nodded, still cradling his face in his hand. "Sorry," Trish said.

"Okay, guys! I got your favorites!" Dez shouted, walking in with their drinks. "A double chocolate chip cappuccino with extra whip for Trish, and a black coffee for Austin!" handing them their respective drinks, keeping a hot chocolate for himself.

"Thanks, man," Austin said.

"Thanks," Trish echoed.

"Okay, ladies! Just gather in here while Val decides which one of you will be accepted!" Rachel's voice came through the door. Said door opened and the girls piled out into the lobby. Ally and DJ quickly found Trish, Dez, and Austin. DJ was smiling and Ally's face was sad and worrisome. She grabbed Austin's coffee and sipped it nervously.

"Sure, you can have some," Austin said sarcastically, but he didn't snatch it back.

"Thanks," Ally said, not noting his sarcasm. She handed him his beverage back, which he resumed drinking.

"So, how'd the audition go?" Trish asked excitedly.

"Amazing!" DJ shouted. "Ally was so great! I honestly think she did best, with me second place. I'm not being conceited. The other girls sounded like Erica and Asher."

"Yikes," Dez said. "My ears are still ringing from them."

"How do you think I feel? I had to hear them, plus seven other girls that sound exactly like them!" DJ replied, covering her ears for emphasis.

"You okay, Als? You seem distracted," Austin asked, looking at Ally, who was staring off into space with the same sad and worried expression on her face.

"Actually, no. Val said I was _interesting_. INTERESTING! Austin, science is interesting. What goes on in Dez's head is interesting. I am not interesting! She hated me! I know it! And to top it all off, Erica and Asher had the nerve to say that you were only dating me for publicity! And when I told them they were mistaken, Erica nearly punched me in the face!" Ally said, tears starting to roll down her face.

"I know ju-jitsu," DJ said. Austin was grateful that DJ had managed to protect Ally. He pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"Shhhhh. Ally, it's okay. You probably did amazing. DJ said you were the best one in there," he said.

"My imaginary friend, Marvin, snuck in and he agrees," Dez said, patting Ally's back.

"That's 'cause DJ and Marvin like me. Val doesn't," Ally said, her voice muffled by Austin's t-shirt.

"Ally, please stop crying. Of course Val likes you. Who wouldn't like you?" Trish said.

"Erica, Asher, and about seventy-five percent of Austin's fandom," she deadpanned.

"Well what about those other twenty-five percent who _love _you?" DJ said. "I've read the blogs. You're their role model."

"Yeah, and what about just about anyone else you meet? The only reason those girls don't like you is because you're dating me. They're biased by their obsession with me, and while that's a very good reason to be biased, that doesn't mean it's okay. If they got to know you for you, they'd love you. And, I promise you'll get the solo gig," Austin said, being the supportive boyfriend he was. Ally sighed and pulled away, leaving Austin's shirt wet with tears.

"Thanks, guys," Ally said. "But I dunno if I'll get in. DJ was amazing."

"But you were better," DJ replied. Ally smiled. Just then, Val walked through the door.

"Okay, girls. I'm the judge, so I gotta be honest with all of you. Most of you sing worse than dying whales, but a couple of you show real talent." At this, Erica and Asher smiled, thinking they were the couple that showed talent. "And, while I wish I could pick the both of you talented ones, I can only pick one," Val continued. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and DJ all joined hands in nervous excitement as Val took a long pause. "Ally Dawson!" Team Austin and DJ squealed with excitement.

"Told ya so!" DJ said happily.

"We knew you could do it!" Trish said.

"Marvin was right!" Dez shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Congratulations, Als!" Austin exclaimed, giving her a tight hug.

"As for DJ Jones, I have already called many labels and given them your information and your demo, so you should be hearing from them soon," Val added. DJ smiled and received a round of hugs and congratulations from Team Austin. In all the hugging, the five didn't notice Erica and Asher storming over.

"Just because you got in doesn't mean you're better than us," Erica said.

"Val wouldn't know talent if it slapped her across the face!" Asher exclaimed.

"Listen, ladies," Austin said, strategically stepping in front of Ally. He wasn't too worried about DJ. "I know you're fans, and I know you're both kinda in love with me." The girls nodded in excitement. "But that doesn't make it acceptable for you to be insulting and hurting my girlfriend, so stop," he continued sternly. The girls' faces fell. As if in sync, they turned up their noses and walked away.

"Anyways," Trish said, "we should go in. You guys didn't hear, but Val asked for you to meet her inside."

"Let's go!" Dez shouted.

"Wait! Let me give you guys my number!" DJ said, taking out a Sharpie. She wrote her cellphone number on each of Team Austin's arms. "We should all hang out sometime." They all smiled and nodded, happy to have made a new friend. DJ walked out of the building, while Team Austin walked back into the room where the auditions were held.

"There's my newest band member! Here are your complimentary kitty ears, tail, and fake eyelashes! Welcome to the Stray Kitties!" Val said, handing Ally said items.

"Wait, band member?" Ally said.

"Kitty ears?" Austin said.

"Stray Kitties?" Dez said. The three turned their heads and glared at Trish.

"Oops," was all she said. Ally was whisked off to hair and makeup. As Val and Ally left, two girls dressed in kitty ears and tails waltzed into the room.

"I'm Glamour Kitty!" the redhead said, striking a glamorous pose in her sparkly dress and feather boa.

"And I'm Country Kitty!" the girl with light brown hair said, striking a very country-like pose in her very country-like outfit.

"Nice to meet you?" Trish said unsurely.

"I'm Dez!" said redhead said cheerily.

"So you're the Stray Kitties?" Austin asked.

"Austin Moon!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Didn't even realize you were here!" Country Kitty exclaimed. "So, Ally's your girlfriend?" Austin nodded. "Oh, no wonder she got in!"

"We heard how talented she is!" Glamour Kitty said, smiling. Just then, Val and a brunette girl clad in all black, kitty ears, and a tail walked out of the dressing room.

"Ally!" Dez said. "You have kitty ears?"

"Your lips are dark?" Austin said.

"Your ring says 'bad'?" Trish continued.

"Meet Wicked Kitty!" Val shouted excitedly.

"This is your fault," Ally said angrily, pointing a leather-gloved finger at Trish.

"Would it be bad if I said I kinda like this look on you?" Austin said, looking Ally up and down. The other three members of Team Austin slapped him. "A 'yes' would've worked," he said pouting.

"I need to get out of my contract and perform solo," Ally stated.

"How about you sing solo and not get out of your contract?" Val said.

"How about she gets both?" Trish countered.

"Sounds great!" Val said dumbly. _Wow, _Trish thought, _managers are dumb. _

"Cool! So, bye!" Ally said, and with that, Team Austin rushed out of the room, leaving the other three girls open-mouthed.

That night, Trish booked Ally a gig singing solo at a club. She sang a few songs she wrote, but many were songs she wrote for Austin that could be sung by a girl. They sang duets for a few songs, and before she knew it, she was being bombarded by record labels. Luckily, Trish made appointments with all of them, and said they would be dealt with later. Right now, all Team Austin wanted to do was celebrate Ally's accomplishment.

"I'd bet that in a month you'll be more famous than me," Austin said on the way home.

"Doubt it," Ally said. Dez was driving Trish home, so it was just the two of them in the car.

"Fine, then. We'll make a bet. If I win, you owe me a pancake basket, and if you win, I owe you a-"

"-pickle basket," Ally finished for him. They smiled as Austin turned on the radio and they sang along to "Double Take."

* * *

**Yup. It's long, but I hate the ending. So much. More than I hate Jimmy Starr right now. (Have you seen the Tracks & Trouble promo? Yeah.) So I'm still working on Taken. Thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than we all know Austin loves Ally with dark lips! ;)**

**~Maddie :)**


	4. Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing

**Okay, I know this one is short and rushed but I don't care. I've skipped the past, like, three episodes and I feel really bad about it so I wanna get back on track. So yeah. I know how horrible and short it is. Also, as I was writing it, I forgot that I paired Trez up, so just for this one, pretend Trez doesn't exist, kay? Oh, and I saw Tunes & Trials on YouTube and it is AMAZING! SO MUCH AUSLLY! Disclaimer: I wanna own Austin & Ally and Fallin' For You. _Too bad. You don't. _Can I at least own Austin & Ally? _No. There would be too much Auslly and the whole point of the show would be ruined. _Valid argument. Fine. You win this round, voice in my head, but I WILL be back!**

* * *

**Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing**

Austin walked into the practice room to a scary sight. Ally was dancing. He rushed in and turned off the music, the sound of his singing voice dying.

"Hey!" Ally said. Austin shook his head, trying to clear it of the image of his girlfriend dancing. "Why'd you turn off the music?"

"Ally," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I say this as your loving boyfriend: your dancing is worse than meat-flavored pancakes." Ally crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I like my dancing," she said.

"And I'm happy you're so confident in that. But I don't want you being embarrassed, so I would advise you to _not _dance in public."

"Gee, thanks for caring," she said sarcastically, walking over to sit down by the piano.

"It's my job," he replied. Ally rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Moon, you've got a new song to sing," she said, patting the spot on the bench next to her. Austin came and plopped down in the seat.

"So, what's the song about?" he asked.

"It's about a guy liking a girl because of all the unique things about her. She thinks all those little things make her weird, but he's telling her that all her idiosyncrasies are the things he loves about her," Ally replied.

"Als, that is the most confusing song concept ever."

"Just sing the song!" she shouted, getting frustrated with her boyfriend.

"Fine! Calm down." He started playing the piano and singing the song.

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

_And you say you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_  
_Five times a week_  
_You can change your name_  
_Get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain_  
_Rockin' secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day_  
_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby,_  
_I'm falling for you_

_I've seen predictable, vanilla plain._  
_And all the mannequins – they look the same._  
_There's no one else like you – one of a kind._  
_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._

_And you say, you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_  
_Five times a week_  
_You can change your name_  
_Get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain_  
_Rockin' secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day_  
_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby,_  
_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah_

_[12x]__  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you_

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_  
_You like your pizza cold_  
_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

_You can change your hair_  
_Five times a week_  
_You can change your name_  
_Get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain_  
_Rockin secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day_  
_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby,_  
_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah_

_[12x]__  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you_

_Yeah_

_[12x]__  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you_

"So, do you like it?" Ally asked hopefully when Austin finished singing.

"Yeah! It's great, just like all your songs," he replied. "And it's super catchy. I'm probably gonna be singing it nonstop for the rest of my life." Ally smiled. Just then, Ally's phone beeped. She looked at it.

"That's weird. Some random person tagged me on Tweeter with a twit that says 'Austin Moon's super talented songwriter' along with a YouTube video link."

"Well, watch the video!" Austin exclaimed. Ally rolled her eyes and tapped the link. The couple watched in horror as Ally's dancing session from a few minutes ago played out before them. "Ally, this video has already reached five million views." Ally buried her face in her hands.

"How did someone get a video of that? And who?" she wondered, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Ally, Erica and Asher filmed you dancing and posted it on YouTube!" Dez shouted, running into the practice room, Trish following suit.

"Answer your question?" Austin asked, anger in his voice. "Gosh, those girls are horrible!"

"Ally! Erica and Asher-" DJ came running into the room. "You guys have seen it?" The foursome nodded. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I swear, if I _ever _see those girls…" she trailed off.

"I'm with you," Trish agreed. "_No one _messes with my best friend."

"Or my girlfriend," Austin added, standing up.

"Or Ally!" Dez exclaimed. The other four looked at him. "What?" DJ, Ally, Trish, and Austin rolled their eyes.

"So, how're we gonna get them to take down the video?" Ally wondered.

"I've already thought of that," DJ said. "You see, we have something that they want. A secret weapon, you can say."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Trish said, catching on.

"Anyway, would all you poor, clueless people like to know what this secret weapon is?" DJ asked. Austin, Ally, and Dez nodded eagerly. DJ walked over to stand next to Austin. "Our secret weapon is Mister Austin Monica Moon," she said, patting his shoulder.

"You know my middle name, too?" he whined. "Wait, why am I the secret weapon?"

"Simple. You'll sweet-talk Erica and Asher and convince them to take off the video," Trish said.

"So, you want me to _flirt _with Erica and Asher. Trish, I was flirting before I even knew what flirting _was_, but I can't do that. First of all, I have a _girlfriend_," he said, gesturing to Ally. "And second, I can't flirt with creatures that aren't of my _species_."

"That's not very nice," Ally scolded. "And you're gonna have to."

"But I _can't_!" he whined.

"Please? For me?" she asked, giving him the 'puppy dog eyes' and running a hand down his arm till she was holding his hand.

"No fair! Dez, she's using the girlfriend card!" Austin shouted in a tattle-tale voice to his best friend.

"Sorry, dude. I'm staying out of this. Just _be strong_."

"Austin, just do it!" DJ and Trish shouted together.

"No!" he said.

"Pretty please?" Ally asked. Austin shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. You wanna play hardball? I can do hardball. Until you man up and flirt with Erica and Asher until they take down the video, no hand holding, playing with my hair, hugging, _or _kissing," Ally said, mirroring Austin's pose.

"Ohhhhhhh," Trish, DJ, and Dez said. They knew this was a hard hit for Austin.

"Wait, _what_?" Austin said, shocked.

"You heard me," Ally deadpanned.

"Ally, you _know _those are impossible terms for me," Austin said urgently.

"Then you better hurry up and get them to take down that video."

"But-"

"Yes, Austin?" Austin just sighed and trudged out the practice room door.

When the door closed behind him, Trish said, "Wow, Ally, I never thought you'd play so hard! I've never been so proud!"

"Yeah, you're so nice," DJ agreed.

"Ally, you know he's gonna kiss you anyway," Dez said.

"Then I'll slap him," Ally said simply.

"Oooh, harsh," Dez said, completely serious.

"Dez does have a point," DJ remarked. "He might just say he sweet-talked them just so you'll forgive him."

"No. I'm waiting until that video is off the internet before he gets anywhere _near _me," Ally replied.

"Ally, did you think about how hard it might be on your side? I know you're not big on kissing in public, but you do love it when he hugs you, and holds your hand, and plays with your hair, and even just when your arms are touching," Trish noted.

"Eh, I'll be fine," Ally said.

* * *

Austin found Erica and Asher sitting in the food court. He walked up and sat at the table with them, turning on the 'Austin Moon Charm.'

_For Ally_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, ladies," he said, winking at the girls. "'Sup?"

"Oh, hey, Austin! Didn't expect to see you here! We were just about to go get some Starbucks! Wanna come with?" Erica asked flirtatiously.

"Of course!" he said without hesitation. All that was running through his mind was that he had to hug Ally ASAP. The girls giggled and stood up from the table. Austin stood up as well and threw his arms around the girls' shoulders. Erica and Asher leaned their heads on his shoulders, and it took all his concentration to not shrug them off.

"Will you order for us?" Asher asked, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure," Austin replied, acting as if he was under a 'girl spell,' as the guys called them. "What do you guys want?"

"Two low-fat vanilla mocha cappuccinos, chocolate drizzle and extra whip," Erica said quickly.

"Huh?" Austin had no idea what just came out of the blonde's mouth.

"Here, hon, we'll order. You want anything?" Asher said.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll go get us a table," Austin replied. About five minutes later, the girls came back with their drinks.

"So, did you finally break up with that songwriter of yours? Ellie, was it?" Erica said after taking a sip of her vanilla mocha frappe-whatever. Austin thought for a moment. Maybe they'd be more willing to take off the video if he said he was single.

"It's _Ally_, and yeah. She's a great best friend, but the romantic relationship just wasn't working out, you know?" he said.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Asher said. "Either way, you're _way _outta her league." Austin tried really hard nod to scream at her.

"_Anyway_, I saw that video you posted of her dancing."

"Oh, yeah! Isn't that just the most hilarious thing ever? She looks like a chimpanzee! Well, more so than usual," Erica remarked. Austin's fists clenched under the table. He would never consider _hurting _the girls, but clenching his fists was an angry habit he had formed.

"Whatever, so, uh, do you think you could take it down?" he asked, giving the girls his best puppy dog eyes.

"Why would we do that?" Asher asked. It really annoyed him that they spoke alternately, as if they were just one person. He was fairly sure they were aliens, and that was their power.

"Because… It's ruining my rep. I mean, would _you _buy a guy's album if his songwriter danced like a monkey?"

"No," the girls said at the same time.

"Exactly. Ally's dancing is ruining my career. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Austin asked.

"No, we wouldn't," Erica and Asher replied simultaneously.

"So you'll take it down?" Austin asked hopefully.

"Sure! On one condition," Erica said as she finished her drink.

"And that condition is?" Austin wondered.

"You kiss me."

"Uhhh, one sec. I'll be right back." Austin ran into the bathroom and tapped Ally's name in his contacts. "C'mon, pick up, pick up," he mumbled.

"Hello?" came Ally's voice.

"Ally! Thank goodness. Okay, we have a problem."

"And that problem is?"

"Erica said they'll only take down the video if I kiss her."

"What?! Doesn't she know you have a _girlfriend_?!" Ally exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, about that," Austin started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I told them I broke up with you because your dancing was ruining my career 'cause I thought that they would be more likely to agree to take it down if they thought I was single so they'd think I was really flirting with them and I'm really sorry and you know that I'd never want anyone else as my girlfriend except you so please don't be mad," he said all in one breath.

"You're lucky I'm forgiving," Ally mumbled. "Well, there's only one thing to do. You have to kiss Erica."

"WHAT?! You're _telling _me to kiss her?! But you're my _girlfriend_! Shouldn't you be upset that she's trying to steal me away from you?" Austin asked, completely surprised by Ally's answer.

"Well, she doesn't think she's stealing you from me because _someone _told her we broke up! This is your punishment for lying. Now, go kiss the blondster!"

"Blondster?"

"It's a blonde monster, duh."

"Yeah, you shouldn't combine two totally different words," Austin said.

"Whatever. Just go get it over with!"

"But what if my _lips _melt off!" Austin whined.

"She's not _poisonous_, you know," Ally said.

"We don't have proof of that. Whatever. I guess I'll talk to you later." With that, Austin hung up and walked back out to the girls.

"Took ya long enough," Asher mumbled.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll kiss Erica, but you guys have to delete the video first," Austin said, getting an idea.

"Okay!" Erica exclaimed.

"And I also need you to delete the video from your phone so it doesn't exist anymore. 'Kay?"

"'Kay!" Erica said, doing as Austin asked. Once Austin was sure there were no traces of the video left, he kissed Erica's cheek.

"There's your kiss, Ally and I are still together, Ally's in a higher league than the both of you, and she's more beautiful than you will ever be. Buh bye," he did his famous sarcastic wave at the end and walked out of Starbucks and towards Sonic Boom.

He felt kind of bad for saying those things to Erica and Asher, but they insulted his girlfriend, which was _not _okay. He walked up to the practice room, where he found his four friends sitting in a circle around a deck of cards.

"Video's off the internet," he said, shutting the door behind him. "And all it took was a kiss on the cheek."

"You, Mister Moon, are a genius," Ally said as Austin walked over and sat down next to her. He grabbed a strand of her hair and played with it absentmindedly. Ally grabbed her hair back. "I need proof that the video is gone. Laptop!" she shouted, snapping her fingers. Austin rolled his eyes and went downstairs to get his girlfriend's laptop.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said as he gave her the laptop. After conducting a thorough internet search, she closed the laptop.

"Okay, you're clear," she said.

"Yay!" he exclaimed, pulling her in for a kiss. Dez, Trish, and DJ groaned. "Hey, don't hate," he said when they separated. They sat back down on the floor, or Austin sat, while Ally lay with her head in Austin's lap. Austin ran his fingers through her hair, and she closed her eyes.

"Whoa, guys, look at this!" DJ exclaimed after a while.

"What?" Ally whined, being awakened from her nap.

"Ally, your dance is all over the world!" Trish said.

"People are making videos of them doing the 'Ally Way' everywhere!" Dez added.

"They even made up a song!" DJ noted. She clicked on one of the videos and showed it to the other four.

"Is this a good thing?" Ally asked.

"Duh!" Austin exclaimed.

"Then I don't see why it required me to wake up from my nap!" she yelled, lying back down in the same position she was in before. Austin began playing with her hair again. DJ, Dez, and Trish looked at them with strange expressions on their faces.

"She gets cranky when people wake her up," Austin whispered. The other three nodded in understanding. Soon enough, they could hear Ally's soft snoring. "So what should we do?" Austin whispered again. The other three shrugged. "I have an idea. We could get my hand untangled from Ally's hair." He held up his fingers, which had Ally's brown locks wrapped around them in a complicated, gigantic knot.

"How does this happen?" DJ questioned as she, Trish, and Dez made their way over to help Austin. Austin shrugged.

"Dude, you _really _need to stop playing with her hair. This happens every time," Dez commented. Austin rolled his eyes.

"You're really dumb," was all Trish said.

After a few hours, the four finally got Austin's hand untangled, and Ally was surprisingly still asleep.

"So, when's she gonna wake up?" Dez asked once DJ had left.

"Right about….. Now," Austin said. Just as he said 'now,' Ally's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. She sat up and stretched.

"You sleep deeper than me," Trish remarked. "Austin got his hand stuck in your hair again. It took us three hours to get it untangled."

"And I slept through that?"

"Yup," Dez replied.

"So, how was your sleep?" Austin asked. "What'd you dream about?"

"Good. And I dreamt that we were all mermaids and sharks were gonna eat us. And the sharks' names were Erica and Asher. And then they did eat us, but before they did, Erica somehow started making out with Austin."

"Wait, how could a shark- You know, never mind," Trish said. "Please continue."

"Uh, then they ate us. The end."

"Oh, well that's a _lovely _dream," Austin said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Actually, it was very traumatizing, and the image of you making out with a shark will be forever etched in my brain," Ally said, shivering at the thought.

"And now it's etched in mine," Dez remarked, a scared look on his face.

Austin rolled his eyes and kissed Ally. "Is the image gone now?" he asked when they pulled away.

"Not quite," she said. He kissed her one more time, receiving complaints from Trish and Dez. "Okay, we're good," Ally said, smiling. Austin chuckled while Trish and Dez just rolled their eyes at their friends.

* * *

**So, yeah. Not my best work. Sorry 'bout that... Anyway, WHO'S EXCITED FOR TUNES & TRIALS AND TEEN BEACH MOVIE EVEN IF YOU ALREADY SAW TUNES & TRIALS?! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SO EXCITED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ASDFGHJKL! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! As Billl would say, Lllove you allllllllllllllll!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
